


Something Special

by kasia99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, My first fic, Sanvers - Freeform, alex is a terrible cook but she tries ok, cute domestic sanvers, kind of an addition to 2x16, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasia99/pseuds/kasia99
Summary: On the rare occasions that Alex got home before Maggie, like today, she always made sure to do something nice for her  girlfriend.orwhat leads up to the cute cuddling scene in 2x16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic ever, so be gentle pls

On the rare occasions that Alex got home before Maggie, like today, she always made sure to do something nice for her girlfriend. She knew that Maggie's long days at the police station meant either never-ending stacks of paperwork to fill out or tracking down possible leads, which more often than not ended up being dead ends. Because of this, the detective usually came home exhausted and frustrated. Most nights they ended up ordering take out, being too tired to cook anything themselves, and crawling into bed to catch up on much needed sleep shortly after. However, Alex had different plans for tonight. 

J'onn had let her off work surprisingly early, telling her to enjoy a day off and get some well-deserved rest. He might have also mentioned something about her needing to pamper her girl but she tried not to think about that too much. The last thing she needed was J'onn, who was still her boss, knowing too much about her dating life. He wasn't wrong though. After everything that had happened lately with Cadmus, Jeremiah and Alex nearly ending up on the other side of the galaxy, her and Maggie were in desperate need of a quiet night in. 

So with the idea of a special night for her over-worked detective in mind, Alex found herself wandering through her neighborhood grocery store thinking of something easy she could cook for the both of them. She remembered Maggie cooking them some delicious pasta thing a few weeks ago, she could probably recreate that right? After all, she's a damn scientist! So, with a clear goal, Alex started gathering all the ingredients she thought were necessary. "Is that enough for the two of us?", she thought to herself. Just in case, she bought twice the amount of everything. Heading out of the store, she realized she forgot to buy the most important part of the dinner she was planning. Turning around, she went back in to the store and came back out carrying an extra bag of food. Satisfied that she had everything, Alex started walking toward her apartment carrying much too heavy bags of groceries which looked dangerously close to ending up on the sidewalk. 

Before Alex got the chance to unlock her door she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. “Shit!”, she cursed. With the groceries in one hand and still fumbling with the key she picked up. 

“Hey babe,” came Maggie’s voice from the other end of the line.

“Hey. How’s work going?” Alex managed to stumble into her apartment nearly losing her balance and dropping her phone, which caused her to curse under her breath. She also completely missed what Maggie was trying to tell her. 

“Everything okay over there, Danvers?” 

“Huh? Yeah, sure. Sorry. Just dropped my phone. So what were you saying?”

Maggie let out a chuckle at her girlfriend’s clumsiness. “Paperwork is driving me crazy and it looks like I’ll still be here for a couple hours,” sighed Maggie. “I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“I can’t wait to see you either. So I guess you better get back to work, so that you can finish quickly.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get back to the boring as hell documents. See you soon, Alex.”

“Bye.” Alex hung up and finally put down all the bags she was still holding. Since she now knew that she still had a few hours to prepare dinner, she opted for a quick shower and a change of clothes first. Twenty minutes later, fresh and dressed in something much more comfortable, Alex decided it was time to get to work. Putting on some music first, she ventured into the kitchen and got to work on would be the longest dinner preparation ever.

To say that Alex wasn’t a great cook would be a great understatement. She knew almost nothing about food. She had an odd talent of burning absolutely everything she tried to cook. Whether it was oatmeal, toast, rice or anything really, she burned it all. And it was for that simple reason that she spent most of her adult life living off take-out and the occasional dinner at Kara’s. Everything changed when Maggie came into her life though. 

“Do you even use this kitchen, Danvers? It looks like it’s never been touched,” joked Maggie on one of their first movie nights. “Hmm well I’ve never been much of a cook,” said Alex. “Yeah I could tell by the drawer full of take-out menus.” Maggie gently poked Alex, who was now hiding her face behind a pillow trying to cover up the blush on her cheeks. “I could teach you, you know? If you’d like?” And that’s how Alex slowly started making some progress in the kitchen. Her fridge was now always almost fully stocked, so Maggie would have everything she needed when she cooked for them. Usually Alex opted for just watching intently as Maggie made her way around the kitchen, only helping with the basics like chopping and stirring. She still didn’t trust herself with the bigger things and, to be fair, neither did Maggie. The detective appreciated her girlfriend’s help and she loved having her around while she prepared food, but she preferred her meals not burnt and actually edible. 

Despite her lack of skills, Alex was determined to cook dinner for her amazing girlfriend who deserved all the best. And Alex was going to give her that best. She started off easy with chopping up the vegetables and ingredients for the sauce. “Okay, not bad,” she thought to herself, admiring her work. Now came the hard part, actually cooking. 

 

Maggie was exhausted. Days filled with paperwork were the most draining and dreaded by all detectives in the precinct. Lucky for Maggie, she had an amazing girlfriend to come home to after hard days. She would never understand what she did to find someone as amazing and beautiful as Alex. 

Still lost in her thoughts, she opened the door to Alex's apartment only to be greeted with the sight of Alex in the kitchen, lightly swaying her hips to the music from the speakers. She looked absolutely adorable. Maggie stood in the door admiring her girlfriend quietly. She could see Alex scrunching her nose in concentration as she added vegetables into a simmering pan. That's when it hit Maggie, "She's making that pasta dish I showed her a few weeks ago," she thought. 

She finally shut the door behind her. "Be careful not to burn the sauce, babe," she called out.

Alex had been so focused on cooking and getting everything right that she hadn't heard Maggie enter. She jumped up in surprise at the sound of her girlfriend's voice behind her. "You scared the crap out of me, Sawyer!" 

"Sorry," whispered Maggie as she came up behind Alex and slid her hands around her waist. She pressed a kiss to her neck. "Hi," she breathed. 

"Hi." Alex leaned back into her girlfriend's warm embrace. "How was work?" 

"Loooong," whined Maggie, "but thinking of you helped me get through it."

Alex let out a small chuckle and turned around to face Maggie. She pressed a kiss to her lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss and subtly reached behind Alex to turn off the stove. Alex had become so preoccupied with her girlfriend's soft lips and apparently forgot she had been cooking. Maggie pulled away and rested her forehead against Alex’s. “You’re cooking,” she whispered. 

“Oh yeah. Well you had a long day and I wanted to do something nice and surprise you. And I mean you’re always cooking for us and I wanted to cook for you for once. Though, I’m obviously not very good at it,” Alex gestured wildly to the mess she’d made in the kitchen, “but maybe it won’t be that bad and I hope I didn’t mess up too much and…”

Maggie cut off Alex’s nervous rambling with a kiss. “Babe, relax. It’s really sweet of you, but you didn’t have to do anything for me, you know?”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Alex smiled shyly. “I should be done in about ten minutes, so how about you get a beer and relax while I finish up here?”

“Sounds good.” Maggie went over to the fridge and got out two beers for her and Alex. She sat on the counter, sipping her beer and watching her girlfriend work. “She’s too beautiful for her own good,” she thought. 

“So how come you got home so early today?” wondered Maggie.

“J’onn said I deserved a day off. And he also mentioned something about you needing some pampering.” Alex put down two plates and sat down next to Maggie.  
“Well I’m gonna have to thank him for that, because, damn Alex, this looks and smells amazing!” 

They ate in relative silence, with only Maggie’s comments on how good the food was filling the air. “I’m impressed, Danvers. Maybe I should make you cook more often,” said Maggie once they finished eating and were finishing up their beers.

“Well I’m really glad you enjoyed it. And I’m pretty surprised myself. I guess your cooking skills are rubbing off on me.” 

“I guess so,” laughed Maggie. “Now how about we end this lovely night with a cheesy movie? Go pick something out and I’ll clean up here.”

“You in the mood for anything in particular?”, asked Alex and she browsed through the movie selection on Netflix.

“Nah, whatever you want will do,” said Maggie as made her way to the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend. 

“Ok then. “The Proposal” it is!” Maggie laughed at Alex’s movie choice. She would have never pegged Alex as a fan of silly rom-coms. Or as someone with a crush on Sandra Bullock for that matter. As Alex started the movie, Maggie pulled a blanket over the two of them. They settled comfortably next to each other, Maggie resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

Halfway through the movie, Alex noticed that her girlfriend was slowly falling asleep. She picked up her favorite, and now Maggie’s favorite, blue pillow off the floor and put it in her lap. Maggie immediately rested her head on it and began snoring slightly. Alex smiled at how adorable she looked. A few minutes later, Alex’s eyes started closing and she fell asleep with thoughts of how in love she was occupying her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers


End file.
